Akene Chigiri
PAGE IS A WIP :) Background Akene was born to Ayuna and Natsuno Chigiri. Both were average shinobi apart of the Fire branch of the Chigiri Clan. Like many other Fire Branch Chigiri they excelled In Kekkai Ninjutsu, Iryo Ninjutsu, and in general they excelled in Ninjutsu based techniques. Chakra control played a big role in that branch. The two Shinobi were both Jonin and had three children together. All three were born with an affinity for Fire Release. Kae, their oldest, excelled in Kawarimi no Jutsu, Kekkai Ninjutsu, and Shurikenjutsu, (Specifically kunai). In addition, Kae was the only of the three to inherit the clan’s Kekkai genkai; Divine Release. Nerin, the second born, excelled in Iryo Ninjutsu, Tonjutsu, and Genjutsu. Akene, their youngest, was a bit special, eventually excelling in Kekkai Ninjutsu and Nintaijutsu. She was born the Grimoire. After the discovery of this the current Hokage was notified under order of the Chigiri clan head and she was given a fake fate. Akene Chigiri was to become a proctor of exams and mostly remain in the village, rarely leaving, so she could always be watched. She would marry into the Hyūga clan and have two children. Akene was born without the Kekkei Genkai of her clan, which was something the Chigiri preferred. The weaker the vessel, the easier they were to control. Akene started at the ninja academy and did her family proud. Having photogenic memory helped place her close to the top of her class. Akene was very proficient in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, having either average or above average scores. She was a friendly girl, but didn’t bother too much with close friendships. She made friends with Hinata, Shikamaru, and Ino. Her best friend was a girl named Kiri Kawakami. Some would say she was mature for her age, but the Chigiri were just well mannered people who hammered obedience and compliance into their members and children. She graduated and was assigned to team 13. Her Sensei was Suishou Teruo. Her teammates; Amagawa Oniji and Toraneko Akisu. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance Akene has long, silver fluffy hair. Her eyes are pink. Akene’s skin is medium. A little fair but has a pinkish red undertone to her skin. She has a very lean and athletic build but also very feminine. She has an hourglass shape with a shorter torso and longer legs. In Part I Akene wears a black leotard that zips up in the back. Over it she wears a purple kimono styled top with a maroon collar and long sleeves with sode-kukuri. The top extends and is curved in the back, covering her rear, her leotard peaks out in the front just a tad. She also wears a purple forehead protector around her forehead and small hoop earrings. Her kimono is fastened by an obi like band that latches in the back. Thigh high socks offer her legs protection and she wears the standard ninja shoes. While both her leotard and socks are made of durable material she does wear wire mesh underneath for protection. Outside of battle she’ll let her hair stay down and only contain it near the ends with a maroon hair ornament. When engaging in battle and sparring she pulled her hair back and removes the earring. She will tie her sleeves back in tasuki or pull the string at the sleeves to have them fit her wrists. Occasionally she’ll let her kimono top fall of her shoulders and just loosely hang at the band around her waist. She wears a pouch attached to the band around her waist and one on her right leg. In Part II Akene wears a purple long sleeved leotard that zips up in the front. The end of the zipper lays right below her navel. Her maroon pants are similar to hakama pants in the sense that they are cut out at the sides, revealing her mesh covered thighs. Underneath her leotard, she wears a wire mesh bodysuit that is sleeveless and ends at her knees. She wears black knee length boots. On her arms, she wears off white knit gloves that extend all the way to her armpit. They are slightly weighted and offer protection as well. Around her waist, she wears a variety of obi styled cloth. One is a black obi that ties into a bow in the back and the other is similar to the purple rope obi that Orochimaru wears. She also wears her hair long in Part II. But again, when in combat she ties it back After the death of Orochimaru, she changes her attire to a maroon sleevless leotard which zips up in the back. She uses a purple obi around her waist. She wears black gloves and long black socks. She wears weighted leg warmers on her legs. All the materials are considred light armor. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Grimoire Mode -''' WORKING ON INFO. Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * While still in Konoha, Akene had a bad habit of stealing her fellow classmates diaries to read them. She did this to both learn thwir secrets and see if they were learning any interesting jutsu. simply press the little *----- icon next to the '''S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT